


Milk Break

by heilan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cupcakes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Henry gets to wear a cute hat, M/M, No more disgusting sex scene, Park date, Plot Twists, Wholesome, Wholesome until you see the ending - good luck, cafe date, milk drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilan/pseuds/heilan
Summary: Henry tries to take a break from his misadventures and he goes to take a break at the park. However he meets an someone he did not expect would give him the comfort he had been searching for...
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Milk Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my fanfics since then! i am happy that it is getting more attention. My friends fanfics are getting noticed too and I am happy for that. I stopped trying to be too explicit with the smut scenes this time since I am not very good at it, so I hope u can expect a lot of fluff in this one!!  
> Thank you and enjoy!!!

A door knob is turned to reveal a green pasture of tulips and lilac bushes that coat borders close the entrance of the vehicle Henry was about to step out of. He was leaving the bus to have his feet placed on the pavement, on his way to enter the park gates that had towered his entire body from the front. Henry was taking nervous steps to the entrance, since he was in a place he was not familiar with. Even if the park had pretty flora to cover up every inch of rock and wood to give the feeling of being friendly, he could not help that he was invited there anonymously.

Henry had just taken a bus from home, hoping he would not get tailed from behind, since he had just left his old life to go for something more refreshing. He had become more secretive these days, discreet with his actions and identity in public, he had been pulling up to the park and walking past the crowd with shades. It was not enough for him to hide from everyone, but it was enough to conceal him from suspicion as he made his way to turn around the park several times before sitting down exhaustedly on the edge of a fountain.

Knowing that he had an agenda here, he was going to scan his surrounding for anyone that looked fishy enough to meet him at any spot. There was so many people in a distance, scattered around, as if everyone had their own hangouts to accomplish, however Henry noticed how many of them were in pairs. It was a park after all, so many people would be there to have a lovely date that morning. His eyes were starting to get sore from making him realise he was sitting alone for the past five minutes staring at couples, he started trying to find a direction which had nothing alive to look at.  
Henry was left to star up into the sky. It was a bright morning, but the clouds allowed him to look straight up at ease without the shades. He was beginning to take them off, but noticed a figure above him, staring right back into his eyes. The figure had a blue hat with a badge, and the man wore a summer polo shirt that matched in colour. Henry was puzzled by the figure, since it had an attractive build and was able to cast a shadow on him despite it shining so brightly in his vision.

“Hey Henry. Cool breeze you feeling up there.” The voice was so familiar, pretty boy in shades could not help but think about the man in blue to be a lot cooler. It was then when it clocked to him.

“Dave.”

“Long time I guess,” the cop pulled his arm right over to the back of his head, showing how shy he was to see an old friend after a while. Henry quickly stood up and as they were about to shake hands, he noticed Dave’s hands leaning forward - a signal for a hug. Henry had his eyebrow raised, but he decided to throw his body forward to hug Dave with both arms. Their heads were resting on ear other’s shoulders, resting softly with their colognes mixing together like sweet invisible cloud. Henry could not deny that Dave was really smelling refreshing today, it was almost like sticking your nose out the window of an airplane. Does Dave always smell like this up close?

“By the way,” Dave spoke in a gentle bashful voice as they broke off the short cuddle. “Thanks for saving me back at the uh…air plane thing.”

“It’s my pleasure I guess…” Henry replied as he normally would. He was not much of a talker anyways, but he seemed forced to give a polite response.

“Yknow, at the museum? I really have no hard feelings there either. I think saving me was like paying back the favour to be honest… but I am really glad you saved me from that weird place.”  
It was a little awkward for Henry to see Dave give his gratitude to him, but it seemed like it was necessary. However not for why he had to be called to a park in the middle of nowhere for it. “You see… I wanna pay you back in some way. I hope it is worth it I guess.”

From what Henry remembers in the message he received, the intention was for payback, which he thought to be from an old foe. Turns out he was wrong and he did not expect to hang out in the park with another man. It was absolutely fine, since Henry needed this kind of break from his daily life. They proceeded to walk around the park that Saturday, which they exchanged dialogues that grew from awkward to normal. Henry was even convinced to have his shades placed into his shirt pocket thanks to feeling better about revealing his eyes from Dave’s compliments. The more they got to chitchat, the more the conversations grew sweat. It was not so long until they found themselves resting their legs on at a café table, where they had noticed that their sweat conversations will lead up to a cupcake bakery.

“My my, they sell blueberry cupcakes here! I think it suits you Henry!” Dave told him cheerfully. Henry was giving a stupid smile, knowing Dave is trying to make him equally hyped as him. 

“What makes you think I like cupcakes like that?” It took a few seconds for Dave to think of a smart response. Even though they had been talking for a while, the cheesy cop aimed to impress his date with some lines that could get him to laugh lovely.

“It’s almost like the diamond you stole once.”

“…”

“…Did I upset you-” Before Dave got a chance to finish, Henry let out a little giggle while staring off to the left, which left a red bloom on under his eyes. “Oh my gosh… you’re so strawberry looking.”

Henry did not mind that he was blushing right in front of the cop, but the fact that Dave only knows him for his crimes was a bit embarrassing. He was willing to let Dave know the true Henry since he had more to him that being a sneaky thief. He could not let the date be anymore awkward than Dave’s dumb luck.

“I like stuff something blue besides diamonds.” Henry had his eyes staring at his own thighs while he had his hands clenched.

“What would that be?” Henry stared at Dave’s polo shirt for a moment before he panned his chin upwards to avoid staring too long.

“Your hat! It’s cute!” Henry was hoping the other customers in the café did not hear him because of how loud he suddenly was. Their reactions caught his guard when he leaned back, only to return to Dave leaning into him from his seat, stretching out a hat to his face.

“You can have it. I think you might suit it well.” Jaw dropped, Henry tried to take the hat from Dave with a little bit of hesitation, just to hide the excitement ringing in his head. While he got to put the hat on, the sunrays were shifting along the partly clouded sky, which eventually kissed Dave’s face lightly. Henry glared at this moment with his own two eyes. The handsome police man was glowing kind of yellow.

While they had their staring competition, two waiters were approaching them from a distance – one man who had a silver platter with some cupcakes and the other was pulling a trolley of bottles. Henry had already noticed that there were some blueberry cupcakes on their table that they had already pre-ordered, however he seemed not so keen to place his hands onto it. That reluctance suited the pouting he was displaying in Dave’s eyes, which he could not help to ask Henry:

“What’s up? You seem a little gloomy?”

“I am…just not used to being spoilt.” Dave was about to pose in attention, however as he placed his elbow on the table, the cupcake been crushed into a rest for his bone. Dave decided to play it cool, knowing Henry was still focused on his own thoughts and his voice. “My life was filled with ordinary things. I never got to experience amazing things that had got me to feel comfy. Especially at home, I have nothing but my own body to get used to living with. Rich people on TV made it so easy to live comfortable, I thought it would be a good idea to make it big so I can get and feel what they had. That diamond was enough to make me experience those things for a while.”

Dave noticed Henry’s hands enclosing into each other, as if he needed to hold his own hands like no one else would. Dave was there to stare at them, knowing he could be giving Henry that warmth.

“Did you get to feel comfortable like you wanted?”

“No. I only got addicted to searching for it more.” The response was quick, Dave had to believe him. Henry would not lie about this kind of thing and even if there was nothing to back that up with Dave, it was adding up to the life of crime Henry was possessed by. Henry would still be riding his scooter and Dave’s police car even if he had enough to purchase a sports car of his own.

Henry found his plate being littered with another cupcake, this time poorly standing upwards due to the elbow shaped dent in it. Henry was wondering why Dave offered his own ruined meal to him, while he proceeded to wipe his elbow with the nearest handkerchief. Was Dave offering him his own trash perhaps?

“That cupcake right there. I would eat it even if it got beaten down and crumbled up.” Dave confidently told Henry. He did not have his nervous expression like last time, so it had to be taken as the real deal.  
“It’s crushed and probably too unlucky right now, but in the end, it is still a tasty cupcake. Won’t you agree?”

The boy clutched onto his shirt, having to have the other hand try to catch the shades as he fidgeted with a blush. Henry started showing some silence towards Dave again, this time he was the one feeling awkward fellow sitting on the table. The roles had finally changed and he could do nothing about it.

“Maybe I like yellow instead…” Henry mumbled to himself tipping the hat he was gifted, as Dave was leaning his head to the right, noticing the two waiters coming closer. He was glancing at the bottles like a sniper, not taking regard of how the waiters had been seriously staring at them like watch guards. Dave called over the one of them to pull the trolley towards Dave, close enough for him to lean outwards and grip off two bottles while swinging back into his own chair. Henry snapped out of his yellow face fantasy to notice Dave placing two bottles of a white substance he just placed on the table.

“Milk?” Dave offered Henry like he was the one serving at the café handsomely.

“Uhm. No thanks…” Henry denied his offer, appearing to not be phased by Dave’s charisma. He has a sweat drop on his chin when he grips the table with one hand, while the other flicks the sweat drop away. “I am kind of lactose intolerant...”

Dave nodded in sudden disappointment when he noticed Henry’s shy expression. Trying to not take it too seriously, he pops the bottle top with thumb before taking a few gulps into his mouth with all the thirst he had. Dave clearly loved milk like a baby, Henry was chuckling to himself at the thought of that.

“I don’t mind ignoring my intolerance if it was your milk.” Before Henry knew it, his face was sprayed with a white substance while Dave was panting heavily, as if he was gasping for air.

+--*+*--+

“I’m so sorry for spitting in your face like that, I did not like how you phrased that at all.” Dave was standing by the wall close to the bathroom, where water rushing and sinking into the drain could be heard from the other side. 

The door squeaks open, with a shirtless Henry covered in a shower coat and shorts, having his chest outwards while leaving his butt land on the bed next to Dave. A glowing smile was added to what he was wearing, which had him look almost smug towards Dave. The newly cleaned man could have power over him simply with his face and the apology. His legs were crossed elegantly, hands placed on the silky blanket that belonged to the room they rented at a hotel. Originally they had planned to clean up, however the day had gone by so fast, that evening came around the corner. The sunrays were starting to leak from the closed black curtains which tried to ruin the warm mood lighting set off by the minimalistic lamps cornered around the pair. Every single object was spaced out to give Denry space to breathe – Dave knew he has paid for a room that was meant to let them relax rather than trapped in the chaos.

“Sorry if this room is very free of all the glittery stuff you want…I was gonna go for something a lot more pleasant looking.” Dave had his head down, smiling with some effort, hoping Henry would be at least finding it satisfying.

“It’s fine. I’m not concerned over the price anyways. I really love the mood it gives for the two of us.”

“What kind of mood?” Henry finds Dave speaking as he pushes himself from the orange lit wall, approaching Henry. “I mean, I was hoping you would be at home at least.”  
Henry had his thoughts cycle a bit when he remembered all the events that took place when at the government facility, which made him figure out how a hotel gave some kind of a clean environment for him to be sitting in for the first time and he did not need to ask for it now that Dave was here.

“I think close to you, I feel a little safer than home.” The man in the shower coat leans upwards to grip onto Dave’s head from behind, making his lips come closer to Dave’s, right before they both descend towards the bed as they deepen the smooch. “I’m glad to be comfortable around you.”  
They share another kiss, burying themselves deeper into the mattress and spoiling the covers with their cuddling as they attempt to put their hands around each other. 

Henry notices a hand slipping into his coat and feeling it up, caressing his breast softly, causing him to catch a little spark while his lips are locked onto Dave’s. The coat was made of furry wool, but the hand Dave consensually groped him with felt a lot gentler on his skin. While the hand was sliding down along Henry’s core line, Dave noticed Henry suddenly pulling his own shorts down, with the belt already loosened during the cuddling.

“Where you waiting for me to jump right into you or something?” Dave was astonished while he had his nose over Henry, who had been sneaking a smirk into his face.

“I want you to bury into me like that cupcake.” He had himself sit upright, facing Dave and having his around Dave’s back. He was waiting for Dave to get bottomless like him. On the other hand, Dave had his zipper down and trousers lowered for Henry, who was suspending his legs upwards to the roof. He exhaled a couple of times while measuring Dave with his eyes before he signalled Dave with a smiling nod. He clearly looked impressed by what he saw.

“I hope you are as sweet as you are, cupcake.” Dave had his neck kissed several times all around while he was pushing into his lover. It was slow and gentle, enough for the bottom to grip onto Dave while saying muttering his name passionately. Before he knew it, it was getting warm and wet between his thighs, feeling something slide back and forth which make him squeeze onto Dave.

The name calling became louder they more they had fun with each other, which already been a few minutes of humping to the rhythm of their moans. It only grew faster the more when Dave found Henry grinning like an idiot, which he tried to hide at first by looking away, but he motion made him want to stare into Dave’s eyes so badly he would never forget. Dave’s grip was starting to slip from smashing so much, he was afraid to have his hand caught between the quick meat slapping.

Eventually, one of them let’s off a loud moan while the other buries his face into the other’s chest, finding themselves to be dripping more than they started and panting much more than they had expected. They finished off with their arms around each other, letting off some steam as they give each other air, but tried to keep each other cuddling. Henry is left cross-eyed under Dave, feeling his chest touching his lover while they cloud each other with their warmth. They decide to share passionate kisses for the rest of the night, trying to get each other in the blankets as they eventually pass out snuggled up next to other.

+--*+*--+

The clock is reading twelve a.m., with green neon lights blinding Dave’s eyes which are squinting to the side of the bed. He find himself a little panicked when he registers the time in his brain, quickly check over to his right to see if Henry was still passed out next to him. To his surprise, he noticed two gentle lines on a gently rested face catching Z’s as he hopped for. With this information to mind, he lunges his body to the left of the bed for his shirt and pants on the carpet, which he desperately tries to get on in the blankets right before exiting them. He managed to get himself out of Henry’s clutching on his torso, which seemed like Henry was trying to pull him closer to his chest even in sleep. It would be sad to picture what that would look like in Henry’s dream.

The bedding was carefully fixed to suit Henry’s napping body, which was a cue for Dave to leave the room with a hat in his hand being fit on his scalp. He had to make sure Henry was asleep by viewing it from the transparency of his brim. When he made his way out of the room, he quietly shut the door behind him, which he proceeded to pull out keys from his pocket and quickly tried to lock the door in a whim. He had been gnashing his teeth in desperation while turning the piece, hoping to fix it in a way that it might never open again when he returned to it.

Dave takes a dip with his leg as he is about to make a break for it, but he is stopped by two familiar waiters in the corridor staring right at him with their towering heights. He noticed one of them holding up a laptop – its display had shown an old man in a military hat and a large grey moustache to prove his age. Dave proceeded to stand up right and salute to the display.  
“I completed the operation, General. Henry has been secured in the vicinity like as planned,” Dave gave a strong but nervous speech, which was gradually losing more confidence as he was about to speak more words. “I want my part of the deal….now.”

“Silence. You know why we are doing this. Keep that attitude and you might end up like the other one. Henry is a valuable asset to us right now, and we cannot have any more distractions like that other boy…” The laptop footage had a transition to a location Dave never thought he would imagine was legal for the government to display. It had shown a man in headphones struggling to break his arms free from a trap while Russian men cussed him. Audio of waters could be heard and the man appeared to have his arms stuck in a layer of a chopper’s propeller. He knew what device was able to warp his hands into that trap.  
As Dave was about to speak a word, he found his body yeeted across the other side of the corridor, along with the second buff man leaving a suitcase that spilled a few hundred bills that slapped close to where Dave face-planted.

He was really short on cash and he needed a quick way to make it. He knew it was very evil for him to do, but he had no other choice. These were the thoughts he had as he was shuffling with the suitcase gripped onto his hands, noticing the events taking place outside of the hotel he found himself waking up from. The entire park was filled with recons, construction and soldiers all over the area, which were breaking down the trees and the statues into the paper maché that they had been made from all along. All the couples he saw earlier had been ripping off the fashionable outfits they had, stuffing them in trash bins only to reveal the tactical gear they wore close to their inner garments. He could see the fountain right in front him lifted off, piece by piece, by men who were signalling each other to load everything into a jeep, before driving off and leaving a barren space for him to walk past where it has all been. The entire world around him was torn apart that exact way to reveal the reality he was forced to accept.

As he was watching the park literally unfold, he noticed the trolley from the café close to him, with its vendor absent from it. He knew it was okay to take a bottle, since not only did he pay for it, but it had already served its purpose. He was failing to show any changed in expression when he grabbed a bottle and proceed his way to the exit of the park (what was left of it) as he tried to pop open the bottle cap. He took a few sips of the milk and noticed how he accidently took a strawberry flavoured mix. A smile tried its best to leak in but failing, since Dave could appreciate it.  
He was glad that at least the milk was real.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to all the charnry and denry shippers to break you heart...
> 
> It had to be done.  
> Edit: Thank you for the kudos guys! I wanted to let everyone know this was a sequel to Missing Link! (which is a sequel to The Teleporter Finally Works hee-)


End file.
